South Bohan Safehouse
The South Bohan safehouse, is a indentical apartment building situated at the southern end of Joliet St, it is Niko Bellic's second safehouse in Grand Theft Auto IV. Getting the safehouse The safehouse was originally Mallorie's cousin's apartment, but Mallorie gave it to Niko and Roman after the Broker Safehouse and Roman's Depot were burned down during the mission Roman's Sorrow. It is the only safehouse that is available until new safehouses are earned in Algonquin, after the missions Hostile Negotiation and The Holland Play (the latter depending on a decision made by the player) and Alderney, after completing Ray Boccino's missions and either Truck Hustle or Smackdown (GTA IV). Despite being unlocked later in the game, the safehouse is already accessible to the player at the beginning of the game, through the rear door, as the front door is locked. The player cannot save the game, or use the wardrobe, but can still watch television. The parking space can also be utilized before the safehouse is unlocked. The safehouse may also be entered via the same entrance in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, although the television is not usable. Amenities It is similar to the Broker Safehouse, but a bit larger. There is a Honkers strip club poster and various items lying all over the apartment, including cola bottles, and Burger Shot items. It also has a futon for saving the game. Various furniture includes a table with fold-out chairs, an armchair near a TV, and a wardrobe to store Niko's clothes. A preacher or hippy may occasionally soapbox across the street from the safehouse. It is notable for being the only safehouse with a back door. Trivia * Unlike the Broker Safehouse, the South Bohan Safehouse has less gang presence and more of a seedy atomosphere, with several prostitutes around Chase Point. Although it is located within the Spanish Lords territory, they only tend to be armed at night, and will not attack the player. The area also tends to be more dense and crowded with people in the street. * A Madd Dogg CD, along with a OG Loc CD can be found on the floor near the bed. * A Burger Shot meal can be found on the dining table. * There is a ThriftEX DVD player and coffee machine in the apartment. * There is a rasta-colored bong near the TV, as well as a Pißwasser ash tray. * Also near the TV is a picture of Niko and Roman standing outside the apartment. Somewhat incongruously, Niko is wearing clothes from Modo in the picture, which is inacessible at the time that the safehouse is unlocked, as the bridges to Algonquin are still closed. * Just across the street from the safehouse, there is a spot where a soapboxxer will commonly spawn. * The pizza box under the bed has the Well Stacked Pizza's logo on it, which was a restaurant chain featured in GTA SA, and was going to be featured in IV, but was replaced by Pizza This... * Unlike in GTA IV, the front entrance to the Safehouse is locked shut in the EFLC. The only way to go inside is to use the back entrance as there is no exit to the roof. Gallery es:Apartamento_de_Bohan_Sur Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA IV Category:Bohan